


Share your toys

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Embarrassment, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry drops by Draco's flat and needs a shower... and finds that Draco hasn't properly put away his toys.Might as well give it a whirl...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 297





	Share your toys

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sudsfest prompt that didn't get claimed that was just too funny to let pass. 
> 
> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking it over for me!

What an utterly shit day, Harry thought as the sky opened up and a deluge of rain soaked him to the skin. Walking home, which seemed like a good idea at the time, turned out to be a mistake of epic proportions. 

Or maybe it was serendipity. After all, Draco’s flat wasn’t far from here.

It wasn’t unusual for Harry to stop by after work. And with all the chaos of the day, Draco probably _expected_ him to drop by. It would be rude to continue on home if Draco had already ordered take-away to share. Assuming Draco had made it home already.

Draco’s worn face broke into a wide smile when he opened the door. “Harry! I was wondering if you’d be stopping by.”

“The Ministry floos were a nightmare and I couldn’t apparate even one more time today, so I thought I’d walk but then… Rain. How’d you get home so quickly?” 

Draco still had his Ministry robes on, dusted with floo powder. He winked and Harry felt a familiar fluttering in his belly. “The lab has a private floo, you know.”

“That’s for lab emergencies,” Harry said, wrestling his muddy boots off.

“Getting home quickly was definitely an emergency. What a shit day. We tagged over forty _different_ potions from that raid. Outrageous.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been traipsing all over England trying to round up those responsible so I can’t say mine was any better.”

“Do you want to floo home from here? Or… I was just about to order some take-away. I can find you some clean clothes if you’d like to join me.” 

Harry glanced down at his wrecked uniform and nodded, “Actually, that would be great. I could do with some company.” He loved those rare visits when he needed to borrow clothes. Three weeks ago, he’d managed to wear Draco’s t-shirt home. He planned to return it soon; he just kept forgetting. Accidentally.

“Me too. You’re welcome to shower first. Get all that muck off.”

“Even better.”

Draco’s smile warmed Harry through. “I’ll call in our order, then find you some clothes.”

Harry went down the hall of Draco’s flat to the small bathroom that could definitely benefit from wizarding space. Chilled and weary, he peeled off his soggy uniform and reached into the right side of the shower to turn the water on.

And immediately caught sight of a bright blue dildo stuck to the left wall of the shower.

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. His brain completely shut down for four or six seconds while he tried to process what _exactly_ he was looking at. He glanced over his shoulder, as though Draco might hear him thinking and barge in to ruin this mind-blowing moment.

He turned the water on, so Draco wouldn’t get suspicious of what he might be doing. Had Draco left this here on purpose? Specifically for Harry to find? While that idea had appeal, he recognised the impracticality of it. Draco had no way of knowing Harry would be coming over, or that he would need a shower. Far more likely, Draco had been yanked from his home in the early hours of the morning, like Harry, when the case broke wide open.

That meant Draco had been fucking himself senseless on this very dildo on this very morning.

Pure lust shot through Harry as he stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. Lightly he caressed the length of silicone, practically drooling at the thought of Draco fucking himself on it. He could easily picture it - Draco with his head tossed back, stroking his cock as he rocked back and forth. 

His cock hardened as the hot shower drove the chill away. He gave himself a few quick strokes, wondering what to do next. 

Whether Harry went on with his shower and left everything as it was, or removed the dildo from the wall and stowed it away somewhere, Draco would know that Harry had seen it. He might get embarrassed. Actually, he would _definitely_ be embarrassed because who wanted anyone to see their personal items strewn about?

Even if Harry thought this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He imagined the pink flush spilling across Draco’s cheeks and throat as he spluttered through a nervous explanation. And then his mind helpfully shifted that into a soft post-orgasmic glow instead. Harry groaned softly as his cock throbbed over that image.

This dildo had been _inside_ Draco. Inside him, where Harry longed to be more than anything. Sometimes he thought he had a shot at it, sharing smiles over take-away cartons and beer. He’d tried to wrangle the offer of an overnight on the sofa, but his own flat was a quick floo trip away, and he chickened out each time. What if Draco didn’t see him the same way and it ruined the friendship they’d developed?

But now, his brain reasoned, he could have this little piece of Draco. Have a sample of the toys Draco liked to play with. And then when Draco spluttered in embarrassment, maybe Harry could smoothly assure him it was all right, that he had similar tastes. Or that he could fill Draco better than any toy ever could. That they could be so, so good together.

He wrapped a hand around his hard cock, agreeing completely with the sensible reasoning his mind laid out for him. In the tiny, cramped shower, there wasn’t much room to move about. Harry’s elbows kept knocking the walls, and pulling the curtain askew. He had to conjure lube twice before he managed to do so in a way that didn’t immediately get washed away by the water. He hadn’t bottomed in a long time, and found the angles awkward for prepping himself, so he resorted to a spell instead.

Draco had two or three inches of height on Harry, and all of that must be in his legs because the dildo was stuck to the wall just a little too high to be easy to reach. Harry stood on his tiptoes to line himself up and was just about to lower himself onto it when the door opened.

“Here’s some pyjamas -” Draco’s words cut off at the same time Harry realised the curtain had opened enough to show Draco entirely too much.

Who knew it would be Harry spluttering in embarrassment instead? “Shit. Fuck. Draco - I’m - just - shit.” Harry flailed in the shower stall, caught between wanting to cover himself, wanting to run away, and wanting to ease the ache in his still hard cock. He was trapped. With Draco in the doorway, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He pressed his forehead to the wall, his back to Draco, and sighed, “Merlin, I am so, so sorry.”

Draco ripped the shower curtain open completely and Harry flinched against the wall, left with nothing to do but wait. After an eternity, Draco said, “Were you going to play with one of my toys without permission, Harry?” He sighed. “I suppose that’s what I get for not putting it away properly.”

Harry shivered at the seductive tone, unsure of what the fuck was actually happening. He turned his head to glance at Draco from the corner of his eye. “I’m so sorry. I - it was just _there_ and…”

“Mm.” Draco ran a finger up the length of silicone, almost exactly as Harry had done. “You know, you’re not meant to share these sorts of toys…”

“I - I sterilised it. Auror grade spells, you know.”

“Indeed. Magic is brilliant for that.” He paused for a moment then said, “Well? Aren’t you going to give it a try?”

All of Harry’s breath left in a heavy whoosh. “I - what?”

“Well you went to all this trouble. Cleaned it, prepped yourself, yes? Go ahead.” His chin lifted a fraction. “See how you like it.”

Harry’s cock throbbed at the hint of challenge in Draco’s voice. He’d never wanked for someone before, not like this. Which was a ridiculous thought as Harry had never been caught about to fuck himself on someone else’s dildo. But he couldn’t deny that the thought of Draco watching him sent a thrilling wave of desire through him. 

And even more so when Draco cupped his own growing erection through his pyjama bottoms. “Go ahead, Harry,” Draco whispered, sounding every bit as enticing as Harry imagined he would. Slowly he reached out to drag his finger along Harry’s hip, along what could barely be considered the curve of his arse. “I can see that you want to.” 

“Is this a trick?” Harry asked. Surely Draco didn’t mean to _watch_ , even if more and more of Harry wanted him to.

Silver eyes glittered with arousal. “Do I look like I’m joking?” He squeezed his own cock over his pyjamas, and Harry felt himself nodding his compliance and whispering, “Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

Draco smirked and stepped back, leaning against the small countertop where he’d set the pyjamas he’d brought in for Harry. He slipped his hand into his own pyjama bottoms, stroking himself lightly. “Go ahead, then.”

In a surreal fog of desire and disbelief at his luck, Harry braced his hand on the wall and went up on his tiptoes again. Slowly… so achingly slowly, he eased himself down on the bright blue dildo Draco stuck to the wall of his shower. Dimly he registered Draco’s wand movement that lowered it to a more comfortable angle. Harry hadn’t bottomed in ages and moaned lightly at the tumble of new, and at the same time familiar, sensations. 

“Oh fuck, Draco,” Harry moaned, wrapping a hand around his cock. He didn’t stroke it at all, just held it tight and felt the heavy throb of blood pumping inside as his hips rolled back against the toy. He kept his movements small and slow while his body adjusted to being filled and stretched.

“Harry,” Draco whispered softly, his eyes wide in amazed wonder. He gave up on stroking himself inside his clothes and pushed his pyjamas down his thighs to free his cock entirely. Lightly he ran his fingers up and down his length, almost as if he wanted to display it for Harry. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Harry said hoarsely. His own cock dribbled pre-come, which the water whisked away.

Draco raised one eyebrow. “We can negotiate the particulars of the next scene another time. Get to work, Potter. I want to see how much you like my toy.”

Was it the implication that they’d do this again? Or the affectionate use of his last name? Maybe the seductive command in Draco’s voice? Something set Harry rocking against the toy, obscene moans spilling from his lips. 

“Yes, tell me. Say it out loud,” Draco said a little breathlessly. His hand moved faster along his cock, although he still didn’t grip it very tightly. “Tell me what you like about it.”

“It’s you - seeing you. And you’re watching me…”

“Yes. More…”

“Merlin, Draco, this - it’s inside me. And before it was inside you. _Inside you_.” Harry groaned and dropped his head into the spray. Water cascaded down his back and over his sensitive, stretched rim. “Fuck… I want to be inside you. More than anything. I want it to be me. Fucking you harder and harder and -” He broke off on a moan and slowed his rocking to ease the building burn in his thighs.

“You look so gorgeous. So beautiful, Harry. Keep going.”

“Ah, Draco…” Harry straightened a little more and teased the head of his cock. He rolled his hips until he found an angle that put a light, but constant pressure on his prostate. Heat rolled through his body, combining with the heat of the water to warm him inside and out. He tugged at his bollocks, adding another layer of pleasure that had his legs shaking. 

“Fuck, Harry, you should see yourself. I can’t believe this is real.” Draco wrapped his hand firmly around his cock and started to pull faster. “I’m right on the edge. I’m so close Harry. Tell me you’re close. Tell me you want it.”

But Harry was beyond speech and could only manage more obscene moans. Especially when Draco stepped closer and tugged Harry’s head back to kiss him in a wild mess of teeth and tongue. He nipped hard at Harry’s lips and a second later groaned loudly as his come splashed across Harry’s hip. Held in place like that, Harry could only manage a low roll of his hips, but it was enough to send him catapulting over the edge too, shuddering and moaning while caught between Draco and the wall. 

Utterly spent, Harry sagged against Draco and wished he could live in this suspended moment of warmth, arousal, and the soft press of Draco’s lips against his temple.

But Draco gave Harry’s hip a squeeze and stepped back. Harry carefully slipped off the toy, hissing when it popped free. He kept waiting for embarrassment to overwhelm him, but the sweet high of his orgasm still swirled through his veins and he couldn’t really care about anything at the moment.

“Harry… that was incredible.” Draco cupped Harry’s cheek. “Are you all right?”

“I feel like I should be embarrassed but that was… just about the hottest thing. Better than I imagined.”

Draco grinned and gave him another chaste kiss on the lips. “Certainly not a scenario I ever imagined for us.”

Harry’s grin was probably more dopey than Draco’s. “But you did imagine us together?”

“You’re sex on legs, Harry. Is there someone out there _not_ fantasising about fucking you?” He opened the cupboard under the sink and handed Harry a clean flannel. “Here,” he said briskly, “get yourself cleaned up. I’ll take care of this.” A swish of his wand freed the dildo from the wall. “I’m going to find dry pyjamas. You can put these on.” He indicated the set still sitting on the countertop. “Get dressed. Dinner should be here soon. You’re probably as starved as I am.”

Harry’s stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. “Yeah, okay.” He clutched the terrycloth in his hands, bewildered and uncertain about where to go from here. Did Draco want more? He'd implied he did earlier, but maybe that was the heat of the moment. Maybe this weird little one-off was all Harry would get.

Then Draco leaned in and gave Harry a slow, lingering kiss. The dildo brushed against Harry’s leg and he couldn’t be certain if it was accidental or not. “And then after dinner,” Draco whispered, “we can look in the toy box and see what other toys you might want to share.”

He had a hopeful, expectant smile that filled Harry with joy. Harry nodded eagerly and managed two quick kisses before Draco got out of range. He winked at Harry and closed the door to the bathroom.

What an utterly brilliant evening, Harry thought as the warm water washed all his worries away.


End file.
